The Best Advice
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: This is kind of like a thing where you PM me or review about a problem and the cast will tell you how to best solve it. Ask them anything about life, love, friends, work- Even school. Disclaimer for all chapters: I OWN NOTHING! Crappy summary. Please R
1. The Rules

The Best Advice

"Sometimes you don't know where to go. And that's okay. That's why me and brother started this." Al smiled.

Ed nodded. "We've been through a lot. So why not start an advice coloum? Ask for a certian character and ask them a question. Life, love, friends-- You name it. We'll be there. This is just a very short chapter to let you know. But-- Here is some info." Ed pointed to a piece of paper.

The paper said the folowing:

Roy- Ask him about romances/anything about love(on a guy's side).

Ed- Ask him about hardships, such as "_I didn't make the football team. Why?_"

Al- Ask him about friendships.

Winry- Ask her about romances/anything about love(on a girl's side).

Izumi- Ask her about school/afterschool stuff.

"Thanks a bunch for reading! Next chapter will be up and much longer as soon as four people have asked questions! We'll have the answers! And please tell us what the problem is and who it's for-- So we can have the most accurate answer! Bye bye for now!" Shouted the elric brother in unison, each waving their hands.


	2. Honest Opinion

**MORE AT BOTTOM! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Al looked at Ed with a piece of paper in his hand. "Brother, there's a question for you." He said, handing the paper to his dear brother.

Ed looked at it eagerly and read it aloud. "It's from animephoenix2468. They say, 'I have a guilty conscience, and even though I tell myself it's not my fault when I'm truly not to blame, I still feel like I did something wrong. How can I stop feeling guilty when it's not my fault but still know when I DO need to apologize?' Well..." Ed smiled and grinned. "DragonsRuleYourDreams12, the author, has the same problem. If you know they're not in tears or hurt or anything of the sort, it's okay not to apologize, because you DID do nothing wrong. Instead of apologizing, try asking if the person is okay, or if they're mad at you. You can decide what to do next based on how they answer(their tone and such). You know when to apologize based on their answer. Sometimes always saying 'I'm sorry' can get annoying to both you and the person you're saying it to. If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem, right? Just go with the flow and judge from you're gut and heart. NOT just one of them."

Al snatched up the paper again. "Heh heh," He muttered. "I think this is a question for Sloth. stabbythings says, 'I'm bored a lot what the heck should i do with my time?' Well, Sloth?"

Sloth smiled. "Do something creative that benifits you. Such as reading or drawing or even writing. Nobody has to see what you do if you're embarrassed of it. It could be as much a jogging in a feild or playing video games. Make it a hobby and a habit. But also have fun." She overlooked the paper again. "Here's one for Gluttony."

Gluttony carefully grabbed the paper from Sloth and thanked her. In his big and goofy voice, he read his section of it aloud. "Yu... Yuu... Sloth, what's this word?" He asked, pointing to the paper.

Sloth leaned in over his shoulder. "The word is a name. It's Yuuyake Shizuka."

Gluttony grinned and blushed. "Thank you. Yuuyake Shizuka says 'I'm hungry! What should I eat?' He he, so am I!" Gluttony announced as he licked his lips. "People!"

Sloth frowned. "Seriously, bud."

Gluttony laughed playfully. "He he, sorry. You should eat candy because it's sweet, just like you, for reading and reviewing, Yuuyake. Or pasta. Pasta is cheap and it's filling and a comphort food. But I like the taste of people better." Gluttony started to drool and stuffed the paper in his mouth.

"Gluttony!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Aww, man! Now we can't read anymore!" Ed pouted.

"I guess this is the end for now. See you in the next three reviews! Thanks!" The gang laughed, waving good-bye.


	3. Love and Confusion

**From now on, notes are at bottom. 'Kay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. . **

Ed put his hands behind his head. "Thanks for reviewing, you guys! You're awesome! We have a very special review here! And good ol' Winry gets to help her out!" Ed grinned as he handed the paper to his childhood friend.

Winry skimmed threw the paper. "Okay. Here goes. Troubled in Love says, 'So: I like a boy who's a grade above me. (I'm a sophmore in high school). He's very sweet and funny and I really don't want to ruin it. I'm friends with him and I spend time with him a lot. However, he doesn't know how I feel about him. Now here's where the even more confusing parts come in I know for certain that there's a girl who's a grade above him that likes him as well. She's very sweet amd was voted Ma. Congieniality. She doesn't know I like him and he doesn't know whe likes him. Now I'm not done there! My ex-boyfriend (who is in the same grade as my crush) has been acting the way he did when we were dating last year. He's sweet and funny but I don't want to fall for him again especially since he has another girlfriemd who I basicly got dumped for. So, I want to date my crush who doesn't a clue that tons of girls like him, I'm trying to deal with my ex-boyfriend who might be falling for me again while he's dating another girl. WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO?!' Woa. Long one. Well..." Winry took in a deep breath and looked sheepishly over her shoulder.

"This is a very tricky time, indeed. The best way is to embrace it as it is. Go up to the friend you like and simply ask him out. If you're dating, then why not tell him your true feelings, especially since all the other girls are chicken? It shows that you have courage, and that you can hold up your part of the deal. Men like that. If you are dating him, your ex-boyfriend will stop acting the way he is and go back to his girlfriend. And if he says no-- It means he thinks he is too good for you, no matter how he acts on the outside. I know, sometimes just being friends isn't enough, but sometimes it's all you have, so make it flex. Tell him that, since you're good friends, and he's single, you should concider going out. If he's as nice and sweet and you're really good friends, he should say yes. And then you'll be walking with your arm looped around his. Love is the cure for confusion. after all." Winry smiled. She looked back at Ed, then turned to a whisper. "I just wish Ed would understand!"

"This was an emergency chapter. Love is always an emergancy." Al chimed in. "And Troubled in Love... I couldn't let Ed wait. Thanks anyways! Bye!" They all waved as Winry stood particularly close to Ed.


	4. Upon the Path of Decision

**Yeay! Awesome chappie! Sorry for the long-time-no-write phase! I been really buisy! Now, to the advice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When you choose to follow the advice below, it's **_**your**_** choice. I'm just saying that so nobody can say I forced them to. And it's not like you would. I love you all and I love helping you. It brings me happiness! (god, that was gay) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters or the questions people ask me. I just own the answers I give and this little computar of which I type on... ^^' **

Ed leaned agenst Al, his arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, you guys, for asking so many questions! It feels good to help you all! And, if you could--" He left off for Al to finnish.

"Could you tell us if our advice worked or totally sucked?" Al picked up, smiling. He flipped out the paper. "Now, we've got two lucky reviewers kindly asking for help. Ahem, could Mr. Roy Mustang please come out and help this nice young lady?"

Ed glared at Al, who all-too-happily handed the paper to the Colonel. "Come near me and I'll bite you." He growled as the Colonel walked past him.

"Thank you, Alphonse." Roy sounded as if he had practiced it. "Now, this is from _Peeve_ and she says, '_Hi! I have a question for Roy. This guy at my work is really nice and i think He's cute but whenever it's just me and him he doesn't talk much. I would like to get to know him better but he is shutting me out. How can i get him to open up?'_ Peeve, Peeve, Peeve," Roy smiled and streightened his uniform. "Sometimes it's you that has to open up first. Start by telling him a few quallity things about you, or about your family and friends. Talk to him as if he were a friend, much less a fellow employee. Show him that you are interested in becoming a friend(or even more) by doing what he is not. Us men can be hard sometimes, because we think it's the better approach, when all we really want is for the female to show that she's caring and can step up to the plate. If he still does not respond in any way, than chances are he does not want anything to do with you. If that is the case, don't waste your time on him, Dear. You can do much better than that. Make sure to draw the line between relationship and friendship, even if you are interested romanticly in him. Peeve, give it your all and do your best. Act natural, or even stuttery, if that is natural for you. I'm sure he'll like you great personality." Roy smiled and held the paper in his hands. He glanced over it, then handed it to Winry. "Here, Ms. Rockbell." He announced proudly.

Ed rolled his eyes as Winry snatched up the paper and skimmed over it. "Okay. This is a reviewer who has asked for advice once before, but that's okay. We all have more than one problem in our lives, so it's quite allright if you want to ask a few or more questions! We're happy to answer! This is from _animephoenix2468_, and she says, '_Hey, uh, I have another question. This is for Winry. I have a really close guy friend who feels like a brother to me. People have been asking for years if we're dating, and we've always said no. However, now I think I may or may not have a crush on him. I once thought that I had a crush on someone when I really just wanted to protect them like a sister. How can I tell the difference between wanting to keep them safe and staying very close friends and having a crush on him? I don't want to have a crush on him. He's a great guy, but I'm not ready yet even though people my age started dating a while ago._' Hrrm, that's a tough one." Winry put her hand on her chin. "Well, animephoenix2468, you really have to listen to your heart. When you want to protect them, you feel as if you have the ultimate power and would be willing to use it. When you have a crush, you feel almost a bond in your hands that only one other person will have. This bond will draw you close and make you feel almost spiritual, light on your feet, and just happy. You know because they have a look in their eyes, one that lets you know you can come close and be with them, a look that someone who needs your protection doesn't. When you're just genuine friends, you know because they don't draw a bond or make you feel any power. You just feel like you and nothing else. You feel like one instant you can fly than the other swim. And it feels normal. There is one thing that they all share and that's the need to be rushed. But, whatever you do, don't rush yourself. Take your time and let your heart decide. Once you can differ between how each feels(and, trust me, it takes only a short, short while to master how each feels in your fingers, because each is so distinct), you'll know what feeling is which for whom. Perhaps you don't want a crush on him and that's the bond seperating from you to make sure he is the one, maybe it's a true feeling. Just go with the waves and only, _only_ ever try to swim agenst the current when you know you should. I hope he knows as well as you do that you two could be something together, even if you don't want to. But, if this feeling is something of dread, than decline. But don't push him away. And it's okay you're not dating. You don't have to be like the others. Individuality is the best characteristic there is, no matter how small the characteristic. Remember to be yourself, also." Winry glanced over at Ed, who was ready to spit flames at Roy.

The cast gathered in a small group and held the paper up as they waved. "Thanks for reading! Please review and tell us how it went! Thanks!"


End file.
